Basic techniques for improving graininess of images in silver halide color photographic light-sensitive materials involve improving the emulsion so as to have fine grains (namely, improvement of the ratio of granularity/sensitivity) and to highly activate the coupler so as to give a granulation disappearance effect. However, in order to respond to needs for making highly sensitized photographic light-sensitive materials in recent years, it is necessary to increase the particle size of the emulsion to a certain degree. This inevitably causes deterioration of graininess. Further, high activation of the coupler induces deterioration of granularity in an exposure range having low color density. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a technique by which graininess does not deteriorate even though the color photographic light-sensitive material is highly sensitized. As one means for overcoming the above described problem, it has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,556 to use a method of diffusing a dye formed by coupling with an oxidation product of a developing agent during development processing. According to this method, though the effect of improving graininess is observed, sharpness unexpectedly deteriorates. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,808, specific polymer coupler latexes are used to provide magenta images having improved graininess and sharpness. The polymer coupler latexes are connected to the polymer chain through the portion of coupling releasable group so that it is possible to diffuse the dyes formed by controlling the diffusibility of the portion which forms the dye upon color development. However, this patent is silent on the use of non-polymeric, dye diffusion type couplers in combination with the polymer coupler latexes, let alone specific location of these compounds in color photographic light-sensitive materials resulting in much improved graininess and sharpness.